The Ball
by AWANI
Summary: They meet again after five years not seeing each other. Will she forgive him after he leave her without any word?


They meet again after five years not seeing each other. Will she forgive him after he leave her without any word?

Hello guys. This is my first fanfiction. I know my story not good like other writers. I write this story because I want improve my grammar and my skill writing. I hope you enjoy my stories and please be gentle with me when you criticize me.

She hate when her family dragged her to attend this party. They should know how she hate party particularly royal party.

For her the party was a useless ceremony. There gathered a lot of bigot peoples who thought they are almighty but actually the below a pig. Kallen hate them because those man live under other people suffering either they are Britannian or number. They are parasite.

Tonight, the party was a bit different from other parties the royal had made before. This party was made by emperor himself to celebrate his son victory. Consequently his victories fall in his birthday so the emperor decide to make a party for him.

Kallen still can't believe her vice-president council was a long lost princes Britannian princes. Who thought the lazy ignorant student who always complain about paper work can become a great general.

He not a pathetic man like he was at Ashford Academy. Now he was a warrior. A true warrior Britannia.

There have many mysteries surrounding that man. The man who supposedly died suddenly return to his family with his blind sister. A week after his return the emperor replaced The Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia with Lelouch as admiral Britannia army.

Obviously emperor decision made people shock especially the Britannia family. They objected it. It's make sense for everybody, why the emperor take a skin and phatethic teenegar who obsolutely don't know about the art of war as a leader of Britannia army. The third higher position within Britannia Empire.

But Charles still remains with his decision. He just said he know what he doing. His decision become right after Lelouch won his first battlefields against the union army.

Chinese Federation make ally with EU to against the empire. Under Emperor Charles rules Britannian Empire became stronger and his power rapidly raised. Britannia become major threat for the Chinese Federation and EU.

This federal then formed the allied forces by name Union Army. Stuck by two great enemies forced Charles to send Lelouch early into battlefield along with Kururugi Suzaku. With small basic and preparation Lelouch lead his battalion against the enemies who outnumber them.

In that war Lelouch proved to everyone that he was a great leader and warrior. He succeeds cripple and destroyed the Union Army only within two months.

No one will thought a pathetic young man like Lelouch was actually a cunning and ruthless man. His brilliant mind allow Britannia to change their position and won in the war. Strategies, and tactics that he used successfully destroyed the allied forces easily.

He is a new gem. No wonder why the emperor chose him as Cornelia replacement. He was far better than the second princess.

People then admit he was a great leader. His brilliant and charisma as equal with the second princes. His influences raised quickly within empire and become the second best candidate Britannia heir. Both Schneizel and Lelouch have their own major supported. Schneizel gain his support from royal family and the court meanwhile Lelouch gain his support from army, commoner and numbers.

But for Kallen that man nothing more than a liar. Kallen know that Lelouch was Zero her former leader. The way he act, his brilliant strategy, his charisma and aura same exactly like Zero. Zero is a Lelouch Vi Britannia true persona. Lelouch Lamperouge only his fake persona to hide Zero persona.

Kallen still mad with Lelouch because he abandoned her and everyone like they are trash and leave all his responsibilities at Kallen shoulder. Don't want the other member of Black Knight in panic and their dream destroyed because of Lelouch selfish reason she then quit from the organization, take Zero mantle and make a contract with CC.

Kallen can't forgive for what Lelouch's did to her. What that man did is not something easy to forgive. The man give her one thousand one promises to her but he break it.

Kallen tried to calm herself in front of the door, before she and her parents went inside. Guards then opened the door of the hall.

'Presenting Lord James Stadfelds and his family from house of Stadfelds'

Lelouch not felt happy instead he felt bored. Surrounding by ladies was not something he would happy.

For Lelouch these ladies not deserved to become his wife. They just a buffon who just only want his power and status. Their love not sincere and not come from their bottom heart. They love him because he is Lelouch Vi Britannia the eleventh princes and eighteenth line of Britannia throne not because he is Lelouch a simple man.

But he can't blame his father for made this ball. He a busy man. After his returned to his family he spent all his time working. He have no time to become a man like people around his age.

Even so Lelouch can't pick a girl randomly. His life will destroy if he choice a wrong girl as his wife. Lelouch don't want take any risk.

Cornelia try to play matchmaker. She introduced Lelouch with ladies from noble family who have a great influences in the empire. Lelouch was her favorite brother. And she want the best for her beloved brother.

Lelouch admit those ladies come from great and influences noble family within empire. But unfortunately none of them can help him win in the emperor game.

The game of throne was begin since he back. All this years his father Charles Zi Britannia know that he was infamous Zero. The only terrorist who can run his money in his game war.

The tension between three super power of the world is getting worse. Emperor Charles realize that he was disadvantage. He also aware that Cornelia can't against their combines enemies. The only one who can against Union Army was his bastard son.

The successful Zero against the Britannia Army enough for Charles to recognize Lelouch ability as a commander. He admit that his son was a true leader.

After the Kyushu battle Emperor Charles send Bismarck to pick Lelouch at Ashford Academy. Realize he can't run away from his fate and don't want the people he care harm Lelouch agree with Charles request.

Without any word he leave Black Knight and abandoned them. Because CC don't want follow him go to the Pendragon he leave the witch at Kallen hands.

Lelouch then become Charles favor. Charles told him that he was the only son he love. He also told Lelouch that Lelouch his true heir.

Even Charles told like that to him its not mean Lelouch can escape from his game. He not give his throne to Lelouch with easy. Charles want see how Lelouch compete and against his siblings especially Schneizel.

But Lelouch influences still below from Schneizel. The royal family dislikes Lelouch because his blood mix with commoner blood. They use all their power to get rid Lelouch from become the next king.

That why Charles force Lelouch to get married with girl from powerful noble and gave birth several heir for him.

This madness make Lelouch tired. He want go home and rest at his bed. When he want leave from here suddenly he heard the announcer make announcement the arrival new guest.

His heart want to burst once he heard of his new guest. He stunned when his eyes gaze at the beauty red haired girl who along with lord Stadfelds.

Its almost five years they not see each other. After he back he not seeing or contact with any of his friends again. Thankfully his childhood friends Suzaku Kururugi always with him.

Like him she change so much. Kallen not Kallen he know. She not Kallen Stadtfeld a sick weak girl nor Kouzuki Kallen a strong passionate girl. This Kallen is new Kallen. She combination from two Kallen.

Like Lelouch all the guests gazed at Kallen. They were very surprised with the appearance of this beautiful girl. Kallen wearing kimono a traditional dress for Eleven. For the first time someone wearing traditional attire number attend to royal ball.

Kallen smile when people looking disgusting at her. She know her appearance make them uncomfortable.

But its no matter for her. Because this was her true self and she proud with herself. She want them know who she is a Britannian/Japanese girl.

Lelouch walked toward Kallen. He want greet at this girl who had been his bodyguard once before and talk with her. There have a lot things he want talk with her.

He stood in front of Kallen and said

'May I humbly request a dance my lady' Lelouch make a request at Kallen.

'Thank you your highness but no' Without hesitation Kallen rejected Lelouch request.

Everyone gasped when they look a girl dare rejected the princes request. This girl is stupid. Are she not realize how lucky she is because get this chance.

'But I want play chess with you. I heard you are one of the best player chess in the empire'

Lelouch chuckle when Kallen challenge him in the chess game.

' Who am I to reject your request milady. I humbly accept your challenge'

'Thank you your highness'

' How about we play at another place. How about Exelica Garden?'

'I don't mind your highness'

'How is CC?' Asked Lelouch.

'She fine. Annoying like always you know. By the way she said hi to you'

' I can't believe you will come my ball. May I know why you come here?' From the beginning Lelouch know that girl took his alter ego after he abandoned Black knight. He also know Kallen have geass after she make a contract with CC. But he don't know what type Kallen geass.

What make him surprise is Kallen can bring and play Zero roll perfectfully. No one realizes the original Zero is gone and she is his replacement.

Not only that. She ruled and organize organization very well like he did before. No wonder why Black Knight can raise their power quietly within this years and become major threat within the empire. Make the emperor so furious at him because he leave his legacy at Kallen.

Lelouch admit that Kallen is good soldier but he not expected that girl is a great soldier and leader. His father then give he new task. Destroy his own organization.

' My parents force me to come here. I have no intentions to seduce you like everyone else. I more like kill you for what you did to me and our comrade'

' I know what I did it's a unforgivable but I have no choice. My father know that I am Zero and he let my treason because he just want test me.

Clovis died, the Black Knight and all the war we fight was actually his plan from the beginning. I think what I do is meaningless.

The worst part is emperor want harm the peoples I care. Not only our comrades but the students council, Cornelia and Euphemia'

'So that why you run away and back to your father'

'My hands was tied. I rather become his lap dog than look he harm you. But Kallen you make me shock. Never cross in my mind that you take my alter ego and lead our organization very well'

' I become Zero because I don't want our dream destroy. Zero is a symbol. Of Zero gone then the light of hope will gone with him'

' I relief when you said you leave us because you want keep us from your father eyes. I am sorry because I doubt you this years. I thought you used me as a tool and throw me after you get what you want'

'I can't denied what you thought about me was right. I admit that you are my pawn. My best and favorite pieces'

'You..' Kallen can't believe what she thought about Lelouch is right. Lelouch admit at her that he used her all this time.

Kallen want slap Lelouch but that man quickly grab her wrist.

'But then I realized you're not my cheap pieces. You are more than that. You are the most person I dear and love after Nunnally.

I know a man like me not deserve your love. Even I know that I still want to say to you I love you Kallen'

Lelouch bring Kallen hand at his lip and kiss softly. He released Kallen hand from his grab. Lelouch turning his body from Kallen. But before he want to go Kallen arms quickly holding his hands.

Lelouch looking back at Kallen. Before his mouth open the girl hugged him. Her head lean at his chest.

'I will not forgive you for what you done. But its more pain for me if I let you go for second time' Said Kallen. She then kiss Lelouch.

'I love you Lelouch. You are my Zero, my master and my king. You only my hope and light'

' Thank you my queen because give me a second chance. You are the only one I ever love and no one can replace you in my heart'

Charles can't hide from smile when he look his favorite son enter in the hall with Kallen with their hands hold together.

'So, our new emperor pick his empress for the beginning' Said Marianne.

'He really my son. Always pick the best thing' Reply Charles.

' Are you not against his chosen?'

'Why should I against him? Our son pick the right woman. You should know better this half-breed more precious than entire ladies in this room. She have everything the empress should have'

'Yes because she is Zero. Queen of the shadow world'

'However I still mad at you because you tough her how to against me'

'I not teach her to against you. I just teach her how to become a good empress. If Lelouch want her as his empress then she should become a lion not a kitten'

' Look like my throne game become more interesting. I know she can win in my game. What I curious is how can she win in the blood game'

Their stop talk when the knight of one Bismarck Waldstein enter the room.

' Your Majesty. Princes Lelouch want see you'

Charles only nod. He stood from his chair and give Marianne kiss before he leave her. Even Marianne soul return into her original body she still can't appear at the public eyes. Reveal herself only make the royal family know about geass and code bearer.

Hiding from the world not something bad. She can do everything she like and go every where she want without anyone notice. The only people who know she alive was Charles, Lelouch, Nunnally, Bismarck and Jeremiah.

'Its felt like deja vu' Said Marianne. She chuckled when some of the royal member screamed at her husband because that man approve Kallen as his daughter in-law.

Jeremiah who stood behind Marianne only smile. He knew what his master mean it. This is the second time he look Britannia family screamed at the emperor. The first time is when the emperor make announcement that he want take Lady Marianne as his fifth consorts.

'Orange kun'

'Yes your majesty'

'Promises me that you will keep my family from my enemies'

' I swear your majesty that I will keep them safe with my own soul' Jeremiah make his vow at Marrianne.

Jeremiah swear to himself this second time he not fail again like before. The emperor and empress give him a second chance to redeem his failure. No matter what he will make sure his princes sit at the Britannia throne even its means he dirty his hands with blood.


End file.
